The Seen Scene
by you kill me well
Summary: ODD. Just odd. AND FUNNY! Well, I wrote this one before so, I just thought I'd take out some things. This one is better!
1. Awkward

I decided to make this fic a little less.. perverse. So I would like to try and get all the reviews I had before back.. so 20.

-----------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or songs in this fic. k? k.

-----------------------

"God damn. Did you see this new lip ring I got?" asked Buttercup showing Bubbles her newly pierced lip.

"No, but I like it, can I test it out?" said Bubbles seductively.

"What do you mean by that?"

Bubbles leaned her head forward, trying to recieve a kiss.

Buttercup quickly pulled away. "And what do you think YOU'RE DOING?"

Just then Blossom walked in.

"OMG GUYS! You were having fun without me?" cried Blossom.

"No!" replied Buttercup as she quickly shifted her eyes away.

"Oh, okay." answered Blossom.

The door opens and in walks Professor.

"Hey girls, why do all of you looked depressed?" he asked.

"We're so scene, we do not need to answer that, hoe." replied Bubbles.

"Yeah Professor, you should know this by now, we have low self-esteem and we are always upset." added Buttercup.

"Girls, you need help. You look like like you work at -cough- HOOTERS -cough-."

"What did you say Professor?" asked Blossom.

"Oh, um.. I.. I said I like your hooters."

"EWWW PROFESSOR!" screamed all 3 girls in unison.

"-sigh- No, that's not what I meant!"

Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup stare at Professor oddly.

To break the awkwardness the phone rings.


	2. Mojo Jojo the Weird

"Hello, this is the Mayor, Mojo Jojo is threatening to kill me in my office right now if I don't ummm seduce him this instant, help me!"

"Okay Mayor, We'll be right there!"

As they all flew up to the Mayor's office they noticed something quite disturbing. The Mayor was pole dancing for Mojo Jojo.

"Whoa, look at him shake that wrinkley -beep-!" said Buttercup.

"I think I have officially gone blind!" announced Blossom.

"Ew, that's.. nasty.." replied Bubbles.

They all stare in disbelief at the Mayor.

"MAYOR, WTF ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Buttercup in horror.

"He.. he.. he's MAKING ME DO THIS." replied Professor.

Mojo Jojo quickly stood up. "He's my new sex slave. So Bubbles, WE'RE OVER."

Everyone glaces at Bubbles for awhile until they gain up enough courage to speak.

"Bubbles, is this nonsense true?" asked Blossom.

"-Shifts eyes- OF COURSE NOT!"

Buttercup and Blossom tie Bubbles up, just incase she was working some deadly disastrous plan against them.

"Now for you Mojo Jojo, how dare you turn our very own sister against us." threatened Buttercup.

"YOUR THE ONES THAT TIED UP HER SEXY--"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T." shouted Blossom.

"OH YES HE DID!" cried Buttercup.

"It's because I'm black isn't it!" said Mojo Jojo.

Everyone stares oddly at Mojo Jojo. I still don't understand how can Apes have races? Anyway..

Buttercup and Blossom grab Mojo Jojo by his tail and tie him down to a chair.

"Want a slow painful death?" asked Buttercup grinning.

"OH PLEASE NOOO!"

"Too bad." sad Blossom.

Buttercup untied Mojo Jojo for some reason that nobody knows. She chained him to a bed that magicly appeared. The bed was wooden and on it was a comfertor that said, and I quote.. "Harry Potter was on this bed." and right after it said in puny letters "So was I, Ron Weasley." 

"Now we shall punish you!" said Buttercup as she grinned.

"DO IT! DO IT!" chanted Blossom.

Buttercup covered his mouth with tape.. and started to tickle him with feathers.

"BLAHHH URHHH UHHH ERRRGH UUUHHH EEP EEEK!" murmered Mojo Jojo.

Meanwhile, well all this was happening the Mayor was in the corner stroking his... well.. erm.. I think you know. CAT! Gosh you guys and your sick minds.

Then the Mayor got up and.. approached the bed with Buttercup sitting on Mojo Jojo, and Blossom staring at them in a confused state.


	3. In conclusion

"Hello Girls, how would you.. like to have some fun?" asked the Mayor with a pettyful smile on his face.

"What kind of fun, Mayor?" asked Blossom.

"The kind with money and buying and the slipping of bills." he replied.

Buttercup untied Mojo Jojo. Then they all sat on the bed staring at eachother. Until someone broke the silence with a loud, smelly, fart.

BOOM LIKE A FIRE CRACKER.

"EWWW, WHO DID THAT!" shouted Mayor in disgust.

Everyone turned their head's to Mojo Jojo.

"What? Everyone has to let it go sometime.."

That was it. The girls and the Mayor had had enough of Mojo Jojo and his dirtyness. It made them sick.

Music could be heard throughout the Mayor's office.

_"With a look they shook and heavens bowed before him. Simply a look can break you're heaaarttt. The stars that pierce the skyy; he left them all behind. We're left to wonder whyyy he left us all BEHINDDD."_

Umm..

Blossom and the Mayor strapped down Mojo Jojo's hands to the bed.

Buttercup stood in front of them all, and slowly pulled a pair of scissors out of her.. scene kit.

"I am now going to cut your'down there'off." she said strongly.

"NO, NOT MY GIBLETS." screamed Mojo Jojo.

"I'm sorry, you have displeased me. Many times, I might add. In bed you sucked. On the floor, you sucked. In the car, on a chair you sucked also. So now I have to cut it off."

They all looked at Buttercup.

"JUST KIDDING! But, it adds the effect. DONTCHA THINK!"

"I can't have babies without my GIBLETS!", yelled Mojo Jojo horrified "Oh PLEASE, NOT MY JEWELS!"

_-Skips scene-_

We just won't go into detail about this since, you know.

Everyone got on the bed to celebrate and started jumping up in down.

Girlish screams could be heard from miles away.


End file.
